smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forest Maze
'Stage Info' When the great sword Exor crashed through Bowser’s Keep it brought with it several creatures from another dimension. One of these was Bowyer who under the orders of Smithy took up the Forest Maze as his base and laid siege to Rose Town firing arrows at the townspeople. When Mario ventured into the Forest Maze to save the city he encountered the puppet Geno and learned of the great threat that was affecting his world; the destruction of the Star Road. 'Stage Layout' Forest Maze as a stage is laid out just like Battlefield with its platform arrangement. While this may seem boring and completely uninspired, the real trick to this stage comes in the form of its hazard. Stage Hazards Bowyer: At random periods throughout the match, an arrow will fly through the air which pierces through anything it hits until it lands itself in one of the three platforms above the base platform. For the next 15-20 seconds that platforms becomes translucent and essentially stops being a platform. You can’t stand, land, run, throw things at, or do anything at all with that platform. It’s effectively been removed from the match. After the time period is up the platform will return to its base form and can be used again. No more than 2 platforms can be disabled by the effects of these arrows at any given time. If there was anything or anyone on top of a platform at the time it gets disabled they will simply fall through it as if the ground they were on had just evaporated. This is all in reference to the special attack patterns of Bowyer in SMRPG where he could disable the use of either your Regular Attacks, Special Attacks, or Items by shooting a button the field that corresponded to each command. Soundtrack * And My Name’s Booster - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Beware the Forest’s Mushrooms - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Fight Against an Armed Boss - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Fight Against Monsters - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (A remix of Fight Against Monsters & Fight Against a Somewhat Stronger Monster) * Fight Against Smithy - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (A remix of Fight Against Smithy & Fight Against Smithy, Who Likes Transforming) * Grandpa and the Delightful Tadpoles - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Happy Adventure, Delightful Adventure - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Happy Parade, Delightful Parade - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Hello, Happy Kingdom - Super Mario RPG - Legend of the Seven Stars * Let’s Go Down the Wine River - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * The Road is Full of Dangers - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (A remix of The Road is Full of Dangers & Still, the Road is Full of Dangers) * Rose Town - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars